Silver Kiss
by candyland21
Summary: All because of that night, her life had became a mess, a havock. All because of that night.......and......him
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been posting stories lately, but I really didn't feel like writing, but now I back on for this new story!

**Ikuto:** So what your saying is that you don't care about giving me the pleasure of being with Amu, because YOU didn't want to WRITE!

**Me:** Yeah, pretty much!

**Ikuto:** Damn YOU!

**Me:** Well great, see if I care. Remember I control your life here, so you should really shut up. Or even better I can make this a Tadamu story, do you want that Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** I'm sorry, I'll shut up forever! Continue with whatever you want!

**Me:** Good! *evil laugh* So hope everyone enjoys this!

Chapter 1

Amu's Prov:

"Hey mom, I'm going out for a walk." I yelled through the house.

"Ok. Be back before bed time." She yelled back.

God, all this homework is killing me. Sensei had really packed it on tonight. Without me knowing, my feet took me to this beautiful park, with a little performing stage. (the one where Ikuto always plays his violin at) It was so peaceful and comforting. I walked to the platform, its beauty dragging me in. To the left, there was this marble stone path. I continued to follow this little path, which led into a dark, yet still peaceful forest.

I felt the presents of someone, but it disappeared a second later. As I turned around, my hand scraped on a prickly leaf bush, though it wasn't bleeding much. Suddenly a thing shot out of another bush, came up behind me, and rapped it's arms around me, harder than chains.

"Why, don't you smell tasty." The rough, low, yet silky voice said.

As I turned my head around I saw blood red eyes staring hungrily at me, with midnight blue hair hanging messily in his face. His lips were prefect, and his beautiful pale ivory skin. He looked so gorgeous, and sexy.

"Uh.....who are you?!" My 'cool-and-spicy' attitude kicked in, of all the places.

"My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, not that it will matter after this." He smirked at the end.

Got damn, he looked like a angle that fell from heaven.

"What do you mean?" I asked still in 'school mode,' with some confusion in the mix.

"You don't get it do you. I'm gonna kill, _youuuuu_." He purred the ending in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Then he took my hand with the cut and licked the blood. His lick sent a cool, yet flaming flicker from my hand to the rest of my body. Soon his tounge moved down to my wrist and a peircing pain shot through my hand. I tried to hold then need to yell and writh in pain, but I couldn't.

The pain was to much and soon, I was growing limp.

"S-top." The world looked like it was spinning. But he just just pressed his fangs deeper into my writs.

"Sto-p, I-I-Iktuo!" His he shot up, his eyes were now tinged rusted red.

His rusted red eyes were staring and me, bewildered. His eyes were confused. But they were soon gone, and his bloodful eyes were back on me and me writs.

"Come on, run a little, I _lovvvvvvvve_ a good chase." You could hear the malice, in his voice.

Even though my legs wanted to run, move as fast as they can, get away from this guy, my mind said to stay in place, and don't show fear.

"Come on, aren't you scared, I'm going to Suck. You. Dry." He emphisided every word.

"I highly doubt that." I stated, I even sounded a little snobby. "Your just a lame excuse for a cannibal."

"I'm a vampire, moron. You should be terrified." His smirk was only emphisized by his gleaming fangs

"No, should I be? Really, your not intimidating." I answered back, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie.

"Well, I'll show you how _intimidating_ I can be." He opened his mouth and two long, white, sharp fangs grew a little bit longer. He moved closer to sink his fangs into my skin, but I kneed him in his um, yeah......manhood.

He just fell to the ground, groaning in pain

"How about I make you a trade, ok?" I said. "My blood for an extra day on this earth, huh, isn't that a good deal?" Great. I was trying to sell a deal with a vampire, how smart am I, NOT.

"_Wh-y_ would I-do th-at? Pain waved through his voice, yet he still seemed consumed by the smell of my blood.

"So, you....uh....can have a meal tomorrow too!" I plastered on a barbie doll smile times twenty.

"N-o, way. For kneeing me, I'm gonna make your death a very painful one." The vampire spat.

"You have my word, that I'll be back. Just I want to say goodbye to all my friends and family. Please!" I begged, and it was the truth. I I had a last day on earth, I needed to say goodbye to everyone.

He stood their for a what seemed like hours.

"Fine, but if you don't come back, I'm going to hunt down your whole family and friends, and **kill** them." He stated, licking his lips.

"o-Ok." I managed in barely a whisper. For the sake of my family and friends,tomorrow was my last day on the earth.

**Me**: Goddamn, what is wrong with you ikuto??!?!?!?!

**Ikuto**: YOUR THE ONE WHO WROTE IT~!!!!!

**Me**: SOOOOOOO, WAHT!!!! UR URSELF!!!

**Ikuto**: WHAT THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENCE!!!!!

**Me**: SHUDDUP BAKA!!! 

And ppls plzzzzzzzzzzzz pleaseeeeeeeeee review. I wanna know if people like it, and cause I've read a lot of fanfiction and always amu falls for ikuto, and I promise it wont be like the onther PROMISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **Hey peeps, I'm bored so I'm writing a new chappy

**Ikuto:** Candyland21 don't own shugo chara.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

…..i-I just have to say it…..

"Ta-tadase, I like you, a lot……."

I can't believe I just said that………AHHHHHHH!

"Uh, Amu……I like you too……"

h-he does?

"So, do you want to go to the park tomorrow after school? A flower convention is happening there for the next few days."

……..

"I-I can't……."

Uh, uh come on think, need an excuse…!

"Because, my family is moving……"

"Oh"

**Later**

I stood facing Nadesko, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi.

I have to……..i gotta tell them.

"My family is moving….."

Their mixed faces, just stared at me.

Sadness, Anger, Disappointment.

"Well, uh this um very unexpected….." Kairi was the first to speak.

A mix of mumbles came from everyone's mouth.

The rest of them stood aqwardly for some time before we had to leave for the day.

**That night**

"Mom, Dad, Ami……"

I ran up to them and hugged them.

"What is it Amu?" Ami questioned

"Uh, nothing, I just need a hug." I lied.

I could never tell my parents I love them out of the blue like that. They'll know something is up.

"Hey mom, can I go for a walk?"

"Sure, just make sure you come home in a hour at most, ok?"

Sure mom, I'll be home in an hour….."

Good bye………….


End file.
